When they say I Do
by FriendorFoeUDecide311
Summary: this is edward and bella weddin my way. and for anyone that has read my stories before, yes, it will be funny. : BPOV Cannon parrings T because K is for losers
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is Bella and Edward's wedding my way!**

**BPOV**

As I sleep, I feel a small pressure on my lips; my eyes flutter open to see my perfect angle standing over me, smiling.

"Wake up Love, we have a big day today." He whispered softly in my ear.

"Really, what?" I asked in confusion, while sitting up, supporting my weight on my elbow.

Realization hit me within moments, before Edward could even answer me. I fell back on to my bed, only to be caught in his stone arms.

"You know, I think this is the first time that you've fallen while sitting in the middle of the bed, with out moving." he chuckled.

"We're getting married today." I stated softly.

"Yes, love, now you have to get up, or else Alice will ruse in here and kidnap you."

"Ok, ok," I sighed. Good ol' Alice.

There was a small knock on the door, and Charlie walked in with Alice.

"Well Bell's, it looks like you've got to go get ready, have fun." He said uncomfortable handing me of into the clutches of the evil pixie.

"Bye dad, love you!" I said as Alice pushed him and Edward out of the room.

"Ok Bella lets get you dressed so we can get over to my house!" she squealed. Right now I'm think that I should have gotten a beauty stylize to do my hair and makeup, so I wouldn't have to deal with this, but then again, Alice would probably tear down the whole place in anger then kidnap and torcher me for real…

I kept daydreaming as Alice pulled me through the door into the drive. When we were sichiated (Yes I know, this is purposely spelled wrong) in the cared the short, fast drive to the Cullen' house.

This would be a long day, I thought as we pulled into the massive drive covered in lights and decorations. This would be a very long day…..

**How do you like it? I think it's ok, and yes it will be funny later on.**

**~rocking it**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I know its been forever but now I'm writing more to it!

BPOV

The house was bustling with excitement. Esme was running around everywhere at vamp speed putting up decorations, but she stopped as soon as she saw me and rushed over to hug me.

"Morning, Esme!" I said smiling.

"Good Morning Bella. Are you excited?" she asked breaking the hug.

"Yes, a little scared though." I said embarised.

"Aww, honey, its ok to be nervise it's a huge desion, actually its bigger for you." Esme said trying to comfort me.

"Yah, I know, thanks Esme."

Alice grabbed my hand and began to pull me upstairs, I waved at esme as she began to get back to work decorating. She dragged me into the bathroom in her room where she began to put on my make up.

_Hey, guys, sorry, its so short after so long, but I cant think of anything, ill put some more up later. _


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people, I don't know who much more of this story I'm gonna write, but here's one more chapter, sorry for the long wait.

BPOV

It felt like it had been hours since Alice had pulled me into the bathroom, but she was finally finishing up. I had tried to keep the complaining to minimum, but still a few had slipped out as she tweezed my eyebrows or pulled my hair into elaborate braids and styles. I was just about to look into the mirror for the first time. She didn't want me to, but Rose had told her to.

I held my breath, no knowing what to expect, but I was shocked when I saw the girl staring back at me. She looked completely different, but the same. Her hair was still the mahogany it had always been, and my eyes were the same brown, only shining and almost magnified by the light liner underneath. I gasped.

"Oh, Alice, it's beautiful." I said bringing a hand to the mirror, making sure it was real.

"Well Bella, it always helps when you canvas is beautiful to begin with." She said smiling. I rolled my eyes and looked over at the clock on the back wall.

"Oh my God Alice! It's almost time for it to start!" I almost screamed.

"I know, I didn't want you to get nervous, so I kept you as long as I could, plus I wanted a little more time of Bella Alice time while one of us was still single." She laughed and then grabbed my hand and walked me into her large closet.

She pulled out a box from under a pile of shoes and pulled off the lid. Inside was a beautiful gowned, it had vintage cream lace on top of silky material that stuck to you body. She helped me pull myself into it, and then zipped up the back. The sleeves were tickling against my wrist and I smile, this was the perfect dress. I looked back and saw that it had no train.

"Thank you Alice."

She only smiled, but then told me to sit down while she pushed my feet into two-inch heels. For the normal person, two inches would be nothin', but for me, zero inches was difficult. I stood up, trying to steady myself.

I smiled, and Alice smiled back.

"Ok, we're almost ready to go, and you've got fifteen minutes. Now we just need the something old, something new, something borrowed, something stolen and something blue."

"Ok, well, the lace on my engagement ring is old, the dress is new, my shoes are borrowed, but I cant think of anything blue or stolen." I looked at her, waiting for her to think of something.

"A-ha!" she squealed and ran out the door. I waited their for a few minutes, and then she came back. She had her hands full of things.

"Ok, here is your something blue." She said handing me a purse, it was a light blue. I was surprised that it didn't match anything, I was about to ask her if she was ok when she grabbed my wrist and pushed on a thin bracelet. "And I stole that from your bed room a week ago, don't ask, so technically it's stolen." I rolled my eyes again at Alice.

"Ok, so are you ready now?" she asked.

"Yeah, lets go" she nodded and helped me up from my seat. We were almost down the steps when I smelt the flowers. I breathed in. it was freesias and dogwood, my two favorite flowers. "Thank you Alice." She said nothing only smiled and walked out of the room and back up the stairs; I only now noticed that she wasn't dressed. I laughed slightly then waited.

After a moment or two, Charlie walked in from the back yard, and gave me a hug.

"This is it Bells." He said.

Ok so how was it? I hope you like it and if I get enough review, ill put up some more chapters. kk? Good. Happy thanksgiving!!!!!!! I'm very thankful for reviews! Hint, hint!!!!


End file.
